Realizing Love
by I've Been Naughty
Summary: Megan and her long time friend and best of Kasey hang out every weekend at a club, not knowing that one day their future can change. Megan leaves her boyfriend behind, which who is David from the hit tv series Angel and makes her dream come true, but what


**_Disclaimer: I own Megan, Kasey and Jody_**

**_Chapter One _**

**_Kasey and I had just walked into Jody's Night Club upon hearing lots of RB and Hip-hop. The current song that was playing was Geenie in the Bottle by Christina Agularia._**

**_"Kasey, over here. I found room on the dance floor. Come dance with me!" Megan said calling to her best friend since they were seven._**

**_Megan and Kasey were dancing and having a blast when Megan's friend and owner of the night club Jody came and tapped her on the shoulder._**

**_"Hey Megan. Do you want to do a favor for me?" Jody asked._**

**_"If the favor deals with me having sex with you, than no. I told you I don't like you that way." Megan told him._**

**_"No, the favor isn't that. I wanted to know if you would like to sing Karaoke." Jody said._**

**_"Alright, but I get to choose what song I get to sing." Megan told him._**

**_Megan went back to dance with Kasey and as she started dancing; Kasey asked, "So, what song you gonna sing?"_**

**_"I was thinking of singing Just Close Your Eyes. I love that song. Every time I hear it, it makes me think of him." Megan said._**

**_"It makes you think of Jason!" Kasey said._**

**_"Hell No! I hate Jason." Megan said_**

**_"Then who does it make you think of?" Kasey asked._**

**_"Randy, the hottest man alive of course." Megan said_**

**_"I would have to disagree Meg. The hottest man alive would have to be John." Kasey said_**

**_"Um…ok John's the hottest man alive." Megan said._**

**_"What's this I'm hearing? John and Randy are hotter than me!" David Boreanaz walked up behind Megan_**

**_"David! Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Megan said_**

**_"I'm in town for a couple months and I wanted to see how my girl is." David said._**

**_"Well, your girl is doing fine and you're just in time to see her sing some karaoke. Hang here with Kasey and I'll be back later." Megan said giving David a kiss._**

**_I was wearing a jean mini and an RKO halter top. My hair was straightened and I had Kasey put little sparkling gems in it. I grabbed the microphone and started to sing. From the corner of my left eye I saw that Kasey and David were having a great time._**

**_"I didn't know Megan could sing like this?" David told Kasey_**

**_"Yeah. Megan and I come up here every weekend and dance and have fun. Sometimes Megan sings Karaoke and she chooses one wrestling song a week." Kasey said_**

**_"What song did she sing last weekend?" David asked_**

**_"She sang You Just Don't Know Me At All, by Lillian Garcia." Kasey said._**

**_"Wow! Does she always sing songs from the WWE?" David asked_**

**_"Yes. She thinks that one day a WWE superstar will see her here and sign her as a song performer for the WWE themes. I hardly doubt it though." Kasey said._**

**_Megan finished her song and headed down to the floor to catch up with Kasey and David._**

**_"Are you Megan?" A very hot guy walked up to Megan and asked her the question. To Megan, the guy looked very familiar but she couldn't think of where she had seen him before._**

**_"Yes I'm Megan. How can I help you?" Megan continued the conversation, looking very interested._**

**_"My name is Chris. I was wondering if you'd like to be part of the WWE family and become our lead singer for upcoming and current theme songs? There is a limousine waiting in the back to take you to see the chairman of the business. Would you be interested?"_**

**_"Are you kidding? I would be very interested. Let me just tell my friends where I'm going." Megan said_**

**_"I would be more then happy to take your friends along as well. We could use some more talent on the shows." Chris offered._**

**_"Ok. Well heres my cell phone number. Call me when you are ready to leave. I would like to hang out here a little longer." Megan told Chris._**

**_Before Megan ran to tell Kasey and David, Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. He took my chin into his hand and lifted my head to meet his eyes. He leaned closer in and he kissed me. I couldn't force myself to pull away, not knowing that David could be watching._**

**_"I'll call you when I'm ready to leave Chris. Tell no one what had just happened please." Megan asked him._**

**_"Its our secret. I promise." Chris said before leaving._**

**_Running up to Kasey, I was lit up with joy. Although it would have been better if the person who had given me that kiss was Randy Orton. "Hey guys! Having fun?" I had said with a smile upon my face._**

**_"Apparently you are having fun. Look at that smile on your face. All I know is I sure didn't put it there." David said._**

**_"I always smile when I'm with you. But you're right, you didn't put this smile on my face. Well at least this time you didn't," Megan said and then took Kasey's hand and said, "Come with me to the ladies room. We have to talk."_**

**_In the bathroom, Kasey and I were laughing for no reason like always and then I calmed myself down to tell her my news. "When I finished my song at the karaoke stage, Chris Jericho from the World Wrestling Entertainment came up to me and offered me a contract to perform and sing the theme songs for the shows. He then told me that I could bring a friend along with me."_**

**_"That is so awesome. But I already know who you are going to bring with you. Have a great new life without me, Megan. I hope you and David have a blast. I see how much you care about me. I love you too." Kasey said knowing what she thought I was going to tell her._**

**_"Kasey, before you get all caught up in who you think I'm bringing; let me tell you who I am going to bring." Megan said_**

**_I dialed Chris' number and told him we were ready to leave. Kasey and I left the bathroom and found David waiting for us outside the door. "What took you girls so long?" He asked_**

**_"Um…David. Sorry to cut your visit short but me and Kasey are going on a long-term vacation. It's part of my new job." Megan had told David._**

**_"Are you still coming here on weekends? Megan you know its been awhile since I've last seen you and I do want to spend time with you." David asked_**

**_"David, I do enjoy seeing you too. But I have been waiting my whole life to have this opportunity. It's an once in a life time opportunity that hardly anyone has in their entire life David. Can you please be supportive like I have been with you and your seasons of Angel? How does it make me feel when I don't get to see you for a period of time?" Megan gave David a kiss and ran off to look for Chris and the limo._**

**_"…I wanted to ask you to marry me." David told himself looking down at the engagement ring he had picked out for her._**


End file.
